Harvest Moon Starting on a Moonlit night
by Amiko Ekito
Summary: A Harvest Moon Ds Cute fanfiction. What Happens when a new girl comes to Forget-me-not Valley? may change to M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Harvest Moon: Returning on a Moonlit Night  
(May turn to M in later chapters)**

* * *

**_15 yea_r_s ago..._**

_"Dr. Trent, Dr.Trent please help me...my wife she collasped" A man hurried into the doctors office a overalled blond in his arms.  
"Sir please let me see_ _your wife umm sit in the waiting room." A medium height brown haired girl side steped from behind a desk grabbing the blond"Poor Nikki she's been in Mineral Town for years never once came here." The brunette murmered to herself.  
__A half hour later Cliff had taken Nikki home and made his way back to the doctors office.  
"So, Cliff I dont know how to say this but Nikki dieing...I am sorry..." Said Trent  
" Dieing...she cant be...Lilly is only 3...Nikki can't.." Cliff sat down stunned and Buried his face in his hands.  
"She has about four months..." _

**_3 months later(still the past)..._**

_Nikki was frail but she made her way to the Goddess pond. In was early spring and her daughter a brown haired bundle of happiness just turned 4. She was always wearing her hair in a parted ponytail she had purple eyes and looked like her father Cliff. Nikki picked a toy flower from the ground and threw it into the goddess pond. The air around the pond sparkeled and a Beautiful woman in a Seafoam dress with green hair appeared.  
" I am the Goddess of the pond is there something you need?"  
" Oh, Goddess I and sick and dieing but I wish for My daughter to live a prosperous life in the Valley, I have bought the farmland down there...Could you please help her Take over the farm when she comes of age?  
" If this is all you ask...then I shall help you..your daughter will inherit the farm In Forget-Me-Not Valley..."_

**_A few months ago..._**

"WHAT A FARM OF MY OWN ?!" shouted a suddenly angry Lilly she had just turned 18 and she did not like the way this Conversation was turning out.  
"Yes...Lily it was your mothers last wish could you please just try The farm in the Valley?" Said an ageing Cliff he was 39 now but looked almost 50.  
"hmmph...Fine but only for mom not because I want to!" Lilly shouted and slamed her door nevertheless she started packing her things.That night Lilly and her father made their way down to Forget me Not Valley.  
"Please try honey for your...you know."Cliff said soberly  
"Sure, sure...dad I love you." Lilly smiled  
" I love you to sweetheart..." and With that Cliff walked away towards Mineral town.Months went by but Lilly did no work. Through all theis the Harvest goddess watched with a frown.One day the Goddess was watching Lilly sleep.  
"Sigh...This Kid won't do any work whatsoever...Everything I say goes in one ear and out the other...If something isn't done the Harvest King is sure to punish her...This kid's mother asked me to make sure that her child would work with passion...But she has no workethic what so ever...Haha...It's impossible.I'll just tell the kids mother it's hopeless."Said the Goddess  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" said a voice from nowhere  
"That voice...the Harvest King!!" stated the Goddess with confusion in her voice  
"QUITTING ALREADY?!" shouted the angry voice." YOU CALL YOURSELF THE HARVEST GODDESS?YOU ALWAYS GIVE UP AND DO EVERY THING HALF ASS!"  
"NOW, It's not like I can make someone work if they dont want to" The goddess was getting angry.  
"ITS YOUR DUTY AS THE HARVEST GODDESS TO FIGURE OUT AWAY!" replied the voiceYOUR STARTING TOO LOAF ON THE JOB IN YOUR OLD AGE!"  
"W-WHAT?! Age has nothing to do with it, You big Baldy!" The goddess was fuming and she knew she hit the mark.  
"BALDY?W-WHY YOU!! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!!TAKE THIS!!" the goddess sparkled and turned ito stone."Shit..." Was all the Harvest King had to say...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...  
I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON

MAY TURN M IN LATER CHAPTERS


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ANY OF IT"S CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS .  
CHAPTER 2 GETTING STARTED**

**_Present Day..Spring 1st..(Lillys POV) _**The fields were green and I was running through the pasture...  
"Lilly... Time for lunch." My Mom called me that night we had rice balls and rainbow curry  
"Lilly?" my mother asked me.  
" Wes Mommy?" I replied  
"...Wake up.."  
"What..?" every thing was getting hazy my mother drifted farther away I stuck out my hand In an attempt to cling on to her" Momma No!" I cried  
I awoke and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes pulled back my covers and stared at my one room house but I ould see the room I saw A beautiful woman with blonde hair and Red brown eyes...Riding a BROOM?!  
"Oh, good you're awake." She laughed " You have a letter from the Harvest King. Read it." she handed me parchmentmy eyes skimmed over it.  
_Hello,  
This is the Harvest King.The Harvest Goddess was punished,  
Because You didn't work. She along with the Harvest Spirtes,  
Have been sent to anthor world. If you work hard to achieve,  
Your goals, I will return the harvest Sprites and the Harvest,  
Goddess to this world. Do you understand? The two Harvest,  
Sprites at the Harvest Sprite Station and Guts at Harvest,  
Sprites Inc. are still in this world, so they should be able to,  
Help get you started. Well do your best.  
Sincerly,  
The Harvest King  
_I looked up from the paper crest fallen at the woman who introduced herself as the Witch Princess. She Laughed but I didn't think it was very funny.  
"It's going to be lonely now that I have nobody to argue with, damn. Any way You should work very hard. I'm counting on you." She said then she left  
" I have to save the Harvest Goddess and the Harvest Sprites...I'll do my best!!" I stated to no one

**_Spring 2nd...(Lillys POV)  
_**I awoke in the moring knowing I would have to correct the error of my ways. I made my bed and got into new cloths the bounded out the door. Only to run smack into a tiny, balding, brown haired man clothed in red. He had I tiny mustache that curled at the end.That matched the end of his hair.  
" Oh my I am so so so so sorry"I said still flustered  
" Quite alright," he said " Hey Lilly! Good Morning! I'm Thomas the Mayor of Mineral Town. Nice to meet you."  
"If you're the Mayor of Mineral Town why are you here In the Valley?" I asked puzzeled and wondered how he knew my name.  
"I also help out around the Valley a lot. Anyway... The guy who was in charge of the Valleys shipped moved away yesterday .So we had a meeting to choose a temporary replacement...And well I lost the Rock Paper Scissors match...So...here I am. I'm the replacement shipper. I could understand if it was Mineral Town, But why do it have to take care of the shipments for The Valley...?( i should have gone with scissors...Dang...)" He said with a frown  
"Pardon me" I said still confused, his frown turned to an enouraging smile.  
"Hu? Oh, I'm just talking to myself. Don't mind me. Any way I'll be handling your shipments so I thought I'd come by and say hello. Not that you've got much to ship at the moment, are you sure you wouldn't rather have a nice farm in Mineral town?" he stared to laugh but I was angry my mother bough this farm for me... he could see the anger on my face and stopped immediatly."No no just kidding. I know your just getting started. errr...Sorry I didn't mean any offense. A-Anyway Follow me and I'll show you how to ship things," He walked over to a tan crate in my yard that looked rather unattractive.I followed ."Alright, if you want to ship something, just toss it in here. At five I'll come by and the money will be added to your account. I don't collect on holidays though. After all, I have to partake in the festivals too, I start today so I'll be back at five to pick up your shippment." He turned on his heel and walked down the pathway.

After that I dicieded that I should look around the Valley before I got started so I headed Towards the beach. As Iheaded towards turtle pond I heard something.  
"Heeeey! Lilly!" a voice shouted.I followed the voice. It was an man in a strange hat and beard he wore glasses and looked mysterious his name was Gustafa."Hey, Lilly, isn't this an amazing day? I mean nature, right? Whoah. If you have some time do you wanna chat here for a little bit?"  
" Yeah, Of course" I answered I wanted to see what he wanted from me.  
He almost sang with delight I sat down he rested bye a maple tree." Awesome! So you wanna talk? Thanks! Hmm, what should we talk about? Oh yeah! I have something I've been wanting to ask you. I have a lot of pride in what I do. Because if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to make any good songs. I think most people are proud of what they do. How about you, are you proud of what you do?"He said with a courious smile  
I thought for a bit before I answered: " Of course I am, I love what I do!"  
"Of course...I knew you would.Lilly." and I started to walk away. Then I headed towards the Inn for some reason, spun around and ran towards the beach.

As I walked into the beach a boy with Blond hair stopped me.  
" Hey Lilly. Did you come to look at the sea, too?The sea's so nice it's so large...Just so beautiful and blue! I love to look at it.Plus it matches my personality perfectly!It's so big and beautiful. Just like me."I must have looked confused or flustered because then he asked:"What's wrong, Lilly You got all quiet all of a sudden. Oh I know You've been taken aback by how cool I am, huh?"  
Stuttering I replied"Y-Yes I'm mesmerized." and blushed like crazy.  
" I thought so! You can look at meall you want!" My heart was beating so fast I couldn't even breathe"I'm not shy! But you have to let me look at you too, then." at that I turned bright red and stared straight into his eyes wich was a very bad Idea. Later I learned His name was Rock He had Blond hair and Brown eyes, He lived at the Inn with Ruby. "..." he laughed" You're pretty funny Lilly.You wont even look at me." He laughed Again I turned around I was so embrassed. The Last thing I heard him say Over my heart pounding and I ran away from the beach was"Aww, you're so shy that you're leaving! How cute!" By then I was at th Turtle pond and I tripped on a root but got up and Just kept running, When I ran into a woman Named Nina who was quite old with a Lady bug print cap in her curly white Hair.

"Oh shit I just keep bumping into everything today I'm sorry." I sadi politly  
" Oh my You're hurt Come with me I'll get you bandaged up."  
For an old lady She was god damned strong she pulled me over the river and down a narrow path to a small house on a steep hill she took me Inside and Muttered something about not having much but I didn't hear her well after about ten minutes she found a first aid kit. As she bandaged my tiny cut we talked about why I was here and If I had met anyone who mad "my motor race" I answered no but she guessed rock and I blushed like a madwoman. After she was finished I thanked her and SHe said anytime and I left To find a farm smaller than mine but in Much better shape I diecided to chek it out...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
